


Another Round For My Friend

by dhamphir



Category: CSI: Miami, Saving Grace (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to unforeseen circumstances, two cops meet in a bar. They share a taste for bourbon, swap some stories, and find themselves in a situation new to both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Round For My Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Through the end of season 7 of CSI Miami and S3E3 (Watch Siggybaby Burn) of Saving Grace.   
> Disclaimer: X-Files and its characters belong to C.C. and 1013 Productions. CSI Miami and its characters belong to J.B. and CBS. No copyright infringement intended, no money be made.   
> A/N1: Written for the cross_my_heart ZOMG Stealth Surprise Ficathon and Ralst’s Crossover: Chance Meeting challenge, for IDF 2009. Pairing – Calleigh Duquesne/Grace Hanadarko; Prompt – bourbon.   
> A/N2: Due to time constraints and deadlines this is unbeta’d. All mistakes are my own.

After everything that had happened, she’d needed to get away. The case had been blown. The bad guy was going to get away with it. There wasn’t a damn thing she could do about it. And to top it all off, her personal life was just as messed up as the case. So when Horatio suggested she take some time off, she uncharacteristically agreed.

So, she packed a bag and headed to the airport. Calleigh wanted to get as far away from Miami and its environment as possible. She boarded her flight to Denver, Colorado. Because it was last min¬ute, she’d missed the non-stop flights. But she only had a 45-minute layover at the Dallas/Fort Worth airport. Just enough time to catch her connecting flight.

As soon as the plane took off she felt some of the tension begin to ease from her muscles.

They were over halfway to Dallas when a monkey wrench was thrown into her plans. A severe storm producing large hail, tornados and dangerous wind shears had effectively closed down the airport. The storm had come up from the south, from the Gulf of Mexico, and had not, contrary to conventional wisdom and the normal pattern of things, weakened as it came inland. Her flight was being diverted north, to Oklahoma City.

Just great.

By the time her plane landed at the Will Rogers World Airport, the leading front of the storm was beginning to wreak havoc with scheduled takeoffs and landings. It was apparent that it, too, would soon be closed to air traffic. She didn’t even try to find a flight. Instead, Calleigh headed out to find a cab. With the storm looming, it was best to get somewhere and stay put.

Fortunately she found an available room at a nice hotel not too far from the airport. With little else to do but to wait out the storm, she left her bag in her room and headed down to the restaurant to get something to eat.

After dinner, Calleigh returned to her room, watched a little TV, and found herself as tense as she had been before leaving Miami. She didn’t feel like getting into the mini-bar and sitting in her room drinking alone. She flipped through all the channels on the TV three times before tossing the remote aside. She wasn’t going to sit in her room drinking, but a visit to the bar downstairs might not be a bad idea.

She sat on a stool at the bar and ordered an Old Grand-Dad bourbon.

~~~

Grace was pissed at the world and just about everyone in it. Rhetta and Ronnie were losing their farm; her partner, Ham, was acting all insecure, clingy, and stalkerish; a victim she’d tried to help eighteen years ago had declared open season on her family, sending bombs to Johnny’s church and her precinct, and shooting up her home and then at Leo; Neely was still in a coma; her ‘last chance’ angel, Earl, was just as infuriating as ever; and her captain, Kate Perry, had just ordered her off duty and told her not to come back for at least two days. It had been a hellish couple of weeks.

So she got in her car and went for a drive to try to cool off. She didn’t really pay attention to where she was going; she just drove. However, when the approaching storm front arrived and started dumping rain so heavy her wiper blades couldn’t keep up, and hail the diameter of a quarter, she pulled into the first parking lot she found.

It was a hotel – one of the nicer ones. She took her leather jacket off and held it up over her head, using it as an umbrella as she sprinted from her car to the hotel lobby. She shook herself off, slipped her jacket back on, looked around, spied the bar, and headed in. Grace walked right up to the bartender and ordered Wild Turkey.

Quickly finishing her first drink she ordered a second. As she sipped her bourbon, she sat on a stool, turned around and surveyed the bar. It wasn’t anything like her usual hangout. For one thing, it was cleaner and nicer, and for another, there weren’t any cops hanging out. She looked to the side and noticed another blonde sitting at the end of the bar, also sipping bourbon.

~~~

As soon as the small blonde walked into the bar, Calleigh knew she was a cop. There was just a telltale air about her, and the walk that indicated the weight of a weapon at her hip. And of course, there was the way she surveyed the room – she had a cop’s eye.

When the blonde’s gaze landed on her, Calleigh tipped her glass in subtle salute with a small smile on her lips.

Grace took in the other woman’s appearance and the knowing look on her face. She was cop. She got up and walked to the end of the bar. “What precinct are you with?”

Calleigh smirked. “I’m a little out of my jurisdiction – Miami-Dade PD.”

Grace’s eyebrows went up. “You are out of your jurisdiction.”

“Just passing through. Actually, my flight got diverted from Dallas/Fort Worth due to the storm.”

“Where you headed?”

“Denver – I need a change of scenery.”

“I hear you.”

With a shared look of knowing weariness they both drained their glasses.

“Hey, barkeep, another round for me and my new friend…” Grace looked at her companion questioningly.

“Duquesne, Calleigh Duquesne.”

Grace smile. “Another round for me and my friend Calleigh.” When the bartender turned to fill their order, she held her hand out to Calleigh. “Grace Hanadarko.”

Calleigh took her hand and shook it. “Nice to meet you, Grace.”

“So how long have you been on the job?”

“About fifteen years. The last nine in Miami – New Orleans before that. What about you?”

“About twenty – all right here.”

~~~

A number of drinks, an unknown amount of time, and several stories and gripes later, the two cops were considerably more relaxed than when they’d arrived. Since Grace drank too much to get behind the wheel, they decided to carry their party of two up to Calleigh’s room when the bartender chased them out at closing.

They laughed as they stumbled into Calleigh’s room, ending up in a tangle of limbs on the bed before slipping to the floor with a thump. Grace ending up on top of Calleigh. Tossing her hair over her shoulder and still laughing, she was suddenly struck by Calleigh’s beauty, and drawn in by her bright, green eyes.

Calleigh was surprised when Grace leaned down and kissed her. She was even more surprised that she returned the kiss, deepening it as she hooked a hand around the back of Grace’s neck and pulled her closer. She tasted of the bourbon they’d been drinking. Calleigh heard a moan, belatedly realizing it came from herself.

Grace sighed when Calleigh responded to her kiss. Her lips were so much softer than a man’s. She’d never slept with a woman, but she sure as hell didn’t have any hang-ups about it. Sex was about feeling good, and Calleigh felt good.

Calleigh let out a gasp when knowing hands palmed her breasts and teased her nipples. She suddenly shifted and rolled Grace over so that she was on top. She grabbed her hands and pinned them to the floor. They continued to kiss hungrily. And then she felt them rolling once again, this time bumping into a chair.

“Let’s say we move somewhere more comfortable?” Grace suggested. She stood and helped Calleigh up from the floor. But their level of intoxication made the move less than graceful, and they were once more a tangle of limbs as they landed on the bed – this time landing far enough away from the edge to keep from slipping off again.

They laid there several moments in silence, taking in the unexpected turn of events. Green eyes gazed into brown. Both women drew in a couple of deep breaths. It was Grace who broke the silence.

She reached out and gently cupped Calleigh’s cheek. “You’re so beautiful,” she whispered. She started to close the distance between them, but halted. “Are you… Is this okay?”

It was the same question Calleigh had just asked herself. The question had nothing to do with Grace being a woman. She just wasn’t that impulsive. It wasn’t like her to fall into bed with someone casually. Especially someone she’d likely never see again. But then another part of her psyche spoke up, pointing out that there wasn’t anything wrong with two consenting adults seeking a little pleasure together. Grace’s lips and touch felt so good, and she _needed_ to feel good.

“Yes, Grace, this is okay.” She leaned in and kissed the older woman.

Almost immediately, two sets of hands worked feverishly to rid them of the clothing that was restricting their access. Calleigh found her herself pushed onto her back as Grace licked and nipped and kissed her way down her throat. She sank her fingers into long, blonde hair and moaned as Grace suckled at her breasts. Her hips were already moving in arousal, seeking out more contact.

Grace slid her hand up an inner thigh, pleased to find out how wet Calleigh already was. She shifted back up, kissed the younger woman passionately, and then pushed a couple fingers into her moist heat. She was rewarded with a low moan and the feel of Calleigh’s arms tightening around her.

Grace’s fingers felt so good thrusting in and out of her. Calleigh didn’t think she was going to last very long… but then she felt her fingers leave her, causing her to whimper at the loss. Grace began to blaze a slow and torturous path down her torso with her lips and tongue. Calleigh parted her thighs wider as Grace settled between them. She just about came off the bed when a velvety tongue pushed between her wet folds and effortlessly found her clit.

Circling the clit with her lips, Grace gently teased with her tongue. God, Calleigh tasted good! Grace slipped a couple fingers back inside her and started to suck.

Calleigh exploded with one of the most powerful orgasms of her entire life. She saw fireworks behind her closed eyelids. It felt like her heart stopped. And still, Grace hadn’t stopped licking and sucking! Before she could even begin to recover, her body was suddenly wracked by a second orgasm even more intense than the first. Fuck! No one had ever made her come twice like that.

Grace smiled and wiped her chin as she moved up and took the still trembling woman in her arms. She was quite pleased with herself. However, she was also more turned on than she could ever remember being. So she began to touch herself.

Calleigh recouped enough to realize what Grace was doing. She reached down and pushed Grace’s hand aside, sliding her fingers along slick and swollen flesh. From the way her body was practically vibrating, she could tell Grace wasn’t going to last. Calleigh plunged two fingers inside her and started pumping them in and out of her as she began rubbing her thumb over her clit in a circular motion. In only a few short seconds Grace climaxed, her muscles clamping down on Calleigh’s fingers.

Grace felt the other woman shift to lie on top of her and start licking, kissing, and sucking at her breasts. She could still feel the fullness of her fingers inside her. She let out a small gasp when those fingers curled a little inside her. And then Calleigh was between her legs and took her in her mouth. She lost the ability to think.

Calleigh could feel Grace begin to quiver around her fingers as she licked and sucked her. And then the woman nearly bucked her off the bed as she loudly came.

Afterwards they managed to pull the covers over themselves as they curled around each other. As she drifted to sleep, Calleigh began to consider changes in her life and the possibilities. She dreamed of someone she cared about… brown eyes, caramel colored hair, a beautiful smile… Natalia.

Grace’s last thoughts before succumbing to sleep were about Earl – they’d never discussed homosexuality before. What would he have to say about her sleeping with Calleigh? And she smiled as she imagined the look on Rhetta’s face when she told her about the beautiful cop from Miami and how they spent the night together.

FIN


End file.
